Living in a lie
by Risenstar
Summary: It pass 17 years since last season happened. Our favourite crew is not serving together. Some are working on shore, some on sea, and some are hiding big things. Secrets will be revealed and some lives will be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LIEUTENANT COMMANDER BROWN'S POV

I was sitting in my office, when my old good friend walked in my office. She sat opposite me and smiled while watching me.

"You know that your daughter from you get only a rough attitude?" She asked and I must laugh.

"Well yeah sort of." I said and laughed. "What did she do this time?" I added.

"Nothing. She just managed to scare whole crew and that no one is jocking." She said. "At least I have been told like that." She added.

"Well Mrs Mullholand, she is 17 and she just joined the Navy. She will change with years. I hope." I said and laughed again and I looked into photo of my daughter which was on my table.

"She asked me did I know her dad. I didn't know what to tell her. I told her she has to ask you that." She said and I sighed and looked into her.

"I am not gonna tell her who her dad is. She could go to look for him and I don't want that. I don't want to she be hurt like I was. You know how I was when he left? I was wreck and only my daughter helped me through." I said and raised up and walked towards window and looked down on pier. Hammersley. I sighed again. It was best time of my life.

"Becca are you still here?" She asked and I turned and nodded.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about my time on Hammersley. Before all this navy officer training." I said and looked into my old friend.

"Where you have met him." She said and I nodded.

"But I have to say, me and him, we had a rough start. Very rough one." I said and laughed and looked through a window again, when someone hugged me.

"Hello best mum on world." Sweet voice said.

"This means she needs something." I said and hugged my daughter.

"No I don't need anything mum. Just missed you on sea." She said.

"Ok." I said unconvinced and laughed then. "Ok Lauren I will believe you." I added.

"Ma'am, meeting with neew commander starts in few minutes." Said a secretary from doorway. I nodded and took a deep breathe. Since Kate Flynn has been promoted we should get a new boss and there he was.

"Me and my godmother Jess will go to coffee till you probably try to kill your new boss whoever he is." Lauren joked and I laughed and went towards room for meetings. And there was my new boss.

COMMANDER'S POV

I looked into woman who walked in my office and she looked surprised and pale. I looked for a moment into her. She wasn't lieutenant commander when I last time saw her.

"Lieutenant commander Brown." I said. She looked into me and tried to take a deep breath and fainted in front of me.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is my first story. It is just first part of it. So it is some 17 years since last season. You already saw that there is existing Mrs Mullholand and that Bomber is having a daughter. Enjoy in reading it**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am fine." Becca said as Jess was checking her.

"Yes you are, just your blood pressure went down again." Jess said and Becca sighed.

"I am sorry sir because of this." Becca said.

"It is ok." He said.

"I am going home mum. Do you wanna to I wait you?" Lauren asked.

"No I will finish with work. I am fine." Becca said and Lauren nodded and went out. Jess followed her.

"Maybe you should go home and take some rest." Commander said.

"Since when you become Swaino number 2?" Becca asked and he laughed.

"I see you didn't change even a bit." He said.

"Well Commander Tomaszewski I did change. I become more responsible and more friendly." Becca said and he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I believe you." He said and Becca rolled her eyes.

"Well when you are here in my office here, this is your company for rest of day." Becca said and give him files.

"Well at least I won't have a boring evening." Peter said.

"How do you mean that? If you stay a lot on work your wife..." Becca started.

"We divorced 17 years ago." He said.

"Sorry I asked." Becca said.

"I wanted to ask you something? About Lauren..." he started..

"It is not yours. It happened after us. Quick passing thing." Becca said. "You know that RO married?" She added.

"I heard something about that." Peter said. "Poor woman." He added and Becca laughed.

"I agree with you." She said.

"Well wish me luck." Peter said as he took his files.

"Good luck. Have a fun with lady called report." Becca joked as he walked out.

...

"So she fainted in front of her boss?" Dylan asked and Jess nodded laughing.

"She was so pissed." She added.

"I can imagine." He said as their 4 years old daughter run into living room and jump on sofa between them sniffing.

"What happened honey?" Jess asked.

"DJ doesn't want to play with me." Lilly said crying and snuggling into Dylan's arms.

"DJ has to study." Jess said. "Come on let's watch some cartoon till he doesn't finish his homework. And then he will want to play with his little sister. Trust me." She added as she puts cartoons on tv.

...

"I want to watch Police story." Lauren said and looked into her mother.

"I should to choose movie we will watch." Becca said. "My turn remember?" She added. "But ok. Police story it is." She added.

"So how pass your first day with your new boss?" Lauren asked.

"Fine. If we avoid thing that I fainted." Becca said and laughed. Lauren laughed too.

"Let's watch a movie." She said laughing.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:Here is one more update from me. I hope you enjoyed in it. Soon will come more.**


	3. Chapter 3

A month later

"You will be late." Becca yelled from downstairs. Lauren run down in her uniform.

"No I won't mum. I am never late and you know that. I am always on the time." Lauren said and took an apple from kitchen counter. "And you are driving me so no chance to I be late." Lauren added with smile.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Becca asked as she followed her daughter out of the house.

"Your new boss. Commander Tomaszewski." Lauren said with cheeky grin and Becca looked into her.

"What about him?" Becca asked looking into her daughter who sat in a car.

"Come on mum, you are alone, he is alone and it is obviously you like him." Lauren said and Becca looked again into her daughter.

"I don't like him. We are mates. And maybe you should take care little bit more about your life and leave me alone." Becca said as she started a car.

"Come on mum, even Kate agreed with me." Lauren said.

"You even talked with Kate about this?" Becca said while looking on road.

"She said that you and him would be great couple." Lauren said with smile.

"What is wrong with you guys? Leave me alone. And my relationship life." Becca said as they arrived to port. "Take care Lo." She added.

"Don't worry mum. I will be fine. Crew is having my back." She said as she went out of the car. Becca shocked her head and started a car and drove herself towards NavCom.

...

"Ma'am meeting with CO an XO of Kingston is in 10 am. Then don't forget to sign all transffer requests. And you have to finish some reports for Commander. And yeah, meeting with fleet commander about new regruit program is in 4 pm." Becca's assistant said and Becca looked into her.

"Anything else?" becca said.

"Not for now." Assistant said and smiled.

"Good bring me coffee please before Kingston's CO and XO come." Becca said and assistant nodded and walked out.

Becca put her hat on table and sat for it. She hated her next meeting. She just didn't want to face CO of Kingston. She felt like she betrayed Nikki. She didn't know it was her but again she was feeling like she betrayed her fiendship.

"Ma'am, commander Caetano is here." Assistant said as she brought a coffee to Becca and she nodded as Nikki walked in.

Meeting was one hour long and Becca couldn't wait that it is finished. She always asked did Nikki know.

"XO can you wait for me?" Nikki asked and he nodded and went out of the office.

"Everything ok?" Becca asked.

"I am having a feeling like you are avoiding me. And Kate too." Nikki said and looked into Becca.

"No we are not avoiding you. It is just that our lives went in different way. When I come back to Cairns you left it and I didn't know where you have been. I haven't seen you for 18 years." Becca said and looked into Nikki.

"Ok. Just asked. See you around." Nikki said and raised up and walked out of the office. Becca took a deep sigh. She needed to tell Nikki the truth but it would be a disaster.

"Bloody mess." Becca murmured and leaned in chair with closed eyes.

"What is bloody mess?" Said a voice from doorway. Becca turned and looked into Peter.

"Everything. Nikki was here. She is new CO of Kingston." Becca said and looked into Peter.

"Yeah I know that. For that I said to you finish with that meeting." Peter said and Becca looked into him.

"Oh thank you very much." Becca said sarcastically.

"She doesn't know ok?" Peter said.

"Whatever." Becca said and sighed and took a sip of her cold coffee.

Peter looked into her. He knew he made a mistake 18 years ago and he was feeling like she will never forgive him for that.

"Look I think we should to talk about it. It pass enough time since then." Peter said.

"To talk about what?" Becca asked.

"You knew I was married." Peter said.

"Yes I did. But you forget to tell me with who. You married my friend and you forget to tell me that. I would never slept with you that you told me you were married with Nikki." Becca said and raised up pissed. "Now I can't even look her into eyes because of it. And she is not stupid to not see that something is happening." Becca added and took a deep breathe. "And this is not best place for this talk." She said looking through the window.

"We will finish this talk after you answer me on one question looking into me." Peter said. Becca sighed frustrated and turned to look into him.

"Go ahead." Becca said.

"Is she mine? Lauren?" Peter asked.

"I already told you. She is not." Becca said looking into him. "Done?" She added as he raised up and walked out of her office. Becca sighed again and sat back in her chair thinking how her life become such a mess and it was so peaceful.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here it is. My new update. I hope you will enjoy in it. Next chapter comes soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Becca was in her office, working on some project for Naval academy. After her conversation with Peter two weeks ago he didn't show up in her office and he was avoiding it. Becca knew she was wrong. It wasn't his fault. She didn't ask who his wife was. And she was feeling guilty all this years. She couldn't look Nikki in her eyes.

She tried to focus on her work and took some papers but she cut herself on some sharp edge.

"Damn." Becca said as she took a tissue and wrapped around her finger.

"It is worse injury you can get when you are working in office." Kate said from doorway. Becca smiled.

"Can I kill someone with a paper?" Becca asked and Kate laughed as she sat in chair.

"I think you should ask someone from SAS. They would know that." Kate joked and looked into Becca. "What is wrong? You look like you swallowed a frog." Kate added and Becca laughed.

"Sort of." Becca said and sighed. "It is a mess. Nikki is new CO of Kingston. And I can't look her into eyes." Becca said.

"I know. I can't look Nikki in her eyes either." Kate said. "Maybe I shouldn't mess up in that 18 years ago." She added.

"It was for the best. If you didn't tell me who his wife was, then would be a hell. Even bigger." Becca said. "More than now." She added.

"What is this? Girls meeting? Is it safe for me to come in?" Peter joked from doorway.

"Something like that. Brake from messy days." Becca said and looked into her watch on her wrist. "Brake from messy morning." She added and laughed.

"Well I have to go. Having a meeting with Fleet commander." Kate said and raised up and walked out.

"When she is mentioning Fleet commander, I have to tell you that we are having a meeting with Fleet and Army commanders in 3 pm. We both have to be there." Peter said.

"I will seriously think to learn how to kill someone with a paper." Becca said and sighed. Peter laughed as he walked out of her office.

...

When was a time for meeting, Peter and Becca went to meeting office. Something wasn't right. They could see it on faces of all people in office.

"Commander Tomaszewski, I am sorry for urgent meeting but there is a serious threat for Cairns and Naval port. Hammersley get in touch with some details about planned terrorist activities here." Fleet commander said.

"We think that this is the biggest threat since terrorist attack 5 years ago." Mike added. "And it is highly classified." He added.

Rest of meeting pass talking about possible actions and details about things Hammersley had found. Hammersley was assigned for sea actions and possible engage with terrorists on sea.

"What sort of a mess." Peter said as he and Becca walked out of meeting.

"A lot of mess. And all this is a mess." Becca said and Peter looked into her.

"What is wrong?" Peter asked.

"Lauren is on Hammersley now. And what if she gets injured or get herself in danger? I wouldn't be able to survive if something happens to her." Becca said and played with her hat in her hands.

"Well knowing who is her mum she will be ok. She will be ok, as I am not so sure about Spider." Peter said and Becca laughed.

"He really has a bad luck. First me than Lauren." Becca said. "Poor Spider." She added.

"And Charge is still there. He will protect her too." Peter said.

"Yeah. Old good Charge." Becca said as she started to walk out of NavCom. Peter followed her out.

"Are you up to we go for a drink? After day like this..." Peter started.

"I would kill for a beer so sure, why not?" Becca said as they walked out and started to walk towards bar in port.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more new chapter. I hope you like it. Read and review. And enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Becca and Peter went to close bar. It was comfy small pub with few tables and silent but nice music. When they went in, they saw there few sailors sitting for one table. As usually they were loud. Becca smiled slightly as they sat for one of the tables.

"They are reminding me on us on Hammersley." becca said as they ordered a drink.

"How life become so fucked up lately?" Peter said and Becca sighed.

"You are right. Back then all was so simple. Life was better and happier. Till we didn't lose ET." Becca said and sighed.

"Yeah. With his death all started to fell apart. We all lost contacts, become strangers to each other." Peter said and took sip of his beer.

"No we didn't all lost contacts. Just you. You didn't turn for any drink like you have promised when you were transfered, you changed your email address, your phone number and city where have you lived. Ten you married and you haven't say to anyone who you actually married and that almost destroyed our lives." becca said and took a sip of her beer too.

"But my marriage didn't work out did it?" Peter said.

"Yeah I know that. And I still feel guilty for it. I still think it is my fault." Becca said and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. Me and Nikki were over much before you walked in my life again. Our marriage was like some kind of obligation for both of us. For me and for Nikki." Peter said looking out on sea. Becca sighed. She should to change a subject before it becomes awkward.

"Do you miss it? Sea? Do you still wish that you are serving on sea?" Becca asked and looked into him. He looked back into her.

"Sort of. Sometimes I really wish I can go back out to sea. To forget my every problem and leave it on shore." Peter said and looked again into her. "And what about you?" he added.

"Well, I stopped with serving out on sea when I get pregnant with Lauren. Then after I gave a birth I started officer training and become an officer and here I am. My biggest wish was to Lauren doesn't chose Navy but she did." Becca said with smile.

"Well she is stubborn on her mother." Peter said and Becca laughed.

"Yeah she is. I am just careful to not say or do something what could hurt her. I don't want to she has a life like I had. I am single mum like my mum was but I am trying my best not to be like my mum is." Becca said.

"Well how much time I am here in Cairns, I can say you are great mum." Peter said and Becca smiled.

"Thank you." Becca said.

"For what? I just said a truth." Peter said-

"for being there for me since ever." becca said and kiss his cheek. "Even if I was sometimes such a pain in the ass." Becca added and smiled.

"You know what I think? That Spider is having same problem with Lauren like I had with you." Peter said and Becca laughed.

"Poor Spider. I am really feeling sorry for him." Becca said.

...

They have finished their drinks and went out of the pub. Becca knew that every secret was coming on day light one day and she was really scared that when her secrets goes out, lot of people will be hurt and lot of people will hate her. And maybe even her daughter will be one of them.

"What is wrong?" peter asked and Becca looked into him.

"I need to tell you something. And I hope you will understand me." Becca said and looked into him as his phone rang and stopped her talking.

"Tomaszewski." He said when he picked up his phone. After few moments he went pale. He ended a phone call and looked into Becca.

"What is wrong? Is it something with work?" Becca asked and he nodded.

"It is Hammersley. They have been under attack. They are toved back to port. Some of crew are hurt. One of them is Lauren." Peter said and Becca had to take a grip on his forearm not to fell down. Not Lauren. Just not her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is my new update. Sorry for long waiting. I hope you all liked my new chapter. Enjoy in it. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Becca hated hospitals. She always did. They have never carried anything good. And now she was so afraid what could happen. She couldn't lose Lauren. She was only thing what was pushing her going forward during these 17 years. And now she could lose her in blink of an eye. She didn't notice anyone around her, she didn't notice Bird sitting by her side telling her that Lauren will be fine, she didn't notice Dutchy telling that injury wasn't serious and that ship medic said it is just minor injury.

"Here take some water. Please." Bird said giving her bottle of water. Becca looked into her friend and nodded.

"Thanks." She said weakly and sighed and then took few sips. "What are they doing so long?" She added.

"Their job Becca. Calm down." Dutchy said and sighed not knowing what to say.

"How did it happen?" Becca asked and looked into him.

"Becca..." He started.

"How did it happen?" Becca repeated her question.

"We spotted small FFV docking on one of the islands on Samaru archipelago. I called boarding party. She was part of it because she wanted it. I was totally against it. I ordered Spider to keep her in RHIB. They went on island and it seemed as a routine shore party. But it wasn't. It was an ambush. All played so fast. Lauren didn't listen Spider's order and didn't stay at RHIB. Spider get shot in vest and she tried to get him out of line of fire when she get a hit in a leg. She lost a lot of blood but everyone are saying that she will be fine." Dutchy said.

"So this all is Spider's fault? He should to take care for other sailors. For fuck sake he is ship's bosun. It is his job." Becca said.

"It is..." Dutchy started but Peter stopped him.

"She needs to put guilty on someone now. Let her. Otherwise she will get nuts." Peter said and Dutchy nodded.

...

After 2 hours of complete silence, doctor walked out.

"Who is family of Lauren Brown?" Doctor asked and Becca raised up.

"I am her mum. How is she?" Becca asked.

"She is fighter. We get a bullet out and make sure she doesn't have any internal bleeding. She is now under sedatives and we will keep her like that during the night. Recovery will last three-four months and after that she will be ready to get back to her duty. Also she will need a lot of support of her family during rehabilitation treatments." Doctor said and Becca sighed with relief.

"Can I go to see her? Please." Becca said.

"For short notice. You can stay with her later when we get her to private room. She is still in shock room." Doctor said and told nurse to bring Becca to see Lauren. When Becca left to see Lauren, rest of them who were waiting in waiting room joined Swain. Swain survived terrible accident 16 years ago and now he was training young medics in Barry General hospital.

"I just heard what happened? How is she?" Swain asked.

"Doctor said that Lauren will be fine. She will just need a long recovery." Dutchy said and sighed. "Me and Jess have to go. Kids are with my mum. And she is too weak on them so they probably make a hell till now." He added and Swain laughed as Jess and Dutchy walked out.

"What is wrong with you?" Swain asked and looked into Peter.

"Lot of things." Peter said.

"Nikki is back in Cairns." Swain said.

"It is the smallest problem now." Peter said and sat down in chair and looked into Swain.

"What is the biggest problem?" Swain asked and sat next to him.

"Lauren might be my daughter." Peter said and Swain looked into him and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Swain asked. "How?" He asked.

"It is long story." Peter said.

"I have a time." Swain said. "Talk. And before you say anything, I won't say that to anyone." He added.

"It happened 18 years ago. I already was married with Nikki and our marriage was going downhill from day 1. And for everything I was guilty. For her losing our child it was my fault not being there that day. For not liking her mum or for her mum not liking me and all that in circle. I was tired from being guilty. Then I went on frigate which was posted to Bangladesh. It was a humanitarian mission. And in one of the Navy medic camps I saw Becca. It was good having to talk with someone who you knew and who was a friend. She knew I was married but she didn't ask for who and I didn't say. Few days later, her team and my team somehow finished in same local pub. We got drunk and finished in bed." Peter said and sighed.

"So it was for one night?" Swain asked.

"That was a problem. It wasn't for one night. We continued seeing each other when we get back to Cairns. We were together for three months and then she ended it. She found out who was my wife. She said she doesn't want to see me ever again." Peter said.

"And then you divorced from Nikki." Swain said.

"Yeah. But it was too late. She left Cairns." Peter said.

"And she has a daughter who is by age equal to your and her affair. Did you ask her?" Swain asked.

"Yes and she said she is not mine." Peter said. "But she didn't tell me who the father is either." He added.

"I don't know what to tell you. She had never told us either." Swain said.

"Can you do me a favour?" Peter said.

"Anything." Swain said.

"To do a DNA test. To see does my DNA match with Lauren's." Peter said.

"Yeah I can do that but..." Swain started.

"But Becca is your friend. Look Swain I need to know. I need to know is she my daughter." Peter said.

"Fine, but if Becca finds out and decide to kill me I will send her on your address." Swain said and Peter laughed.

"Thanks. I owe you for this." Peter said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter from me. Tell me what do you think. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Becca spent all night by her daughter's bed. In the morning, Becca woke up when nurse walked in to check on Lauren.

"How is she?" Becca asked and looked into nurse.

"She is fine ma'am. She will wake up soon and she will be fine." Nurse said with smile and Becca nodded. Later that morning, Lauren woke up still being little bit groggy.

"This is your last time to do something like that." Becca said and Lauren looked sheepishly into her mother.

"I got shot by accident." Lauren said. "I didn't stay at RHIB. I wanted to help. And I felt responsible when Spider get shot." She added.

"Spider should take care more for part of his crew." Becca said still thinking that it was Spider's fault.

"He is good bosun. It is not his fault crew gives him hard time. Especially me." Lauren said and sighed.

"Ok ok." Becca said. "Do you need anything?" Becca added.

"Yes. To you stop acting like that. I am fine. My wound isn't fatal. I am fine. Go on work. I will be fine. Probably, soon here will be all crew and I have to prepare myself for it." Lauren joked.

"But call me if you need anything. Or if something happens." Becca said.

"Go mum. I will be fine." Lauren said and Becca sighed.

"Ok. Take some rest." Becca said and kiss her daughter's forehead. Becca took her hat and went home. She took a shower and changed her uniform. Then she went at work. On entrance of NavCom she was faced with Nikki.

"Hey I heard what happened to your daughter. I hope she is ok." Nikki said.

"Yes she is. She kicked me out of her room saying she is fine. Thanks for asking." Becca said.

"Look if you want to put her off from Hammersley I can find something on Kingston." Nikki said. Becca laughed.

"She would never go to Kingston. Crew from Hammersley already made her mind about Kingston." Becca said and Nikki laughed.

"Yeah I know that. Spider was main runner of enemy thing between Hammersley and Kingston." Nikki said.

"Yeah he was and I am having a feeling he didn't change a bit." Becca said.

"Yeah I have same feeling." Nikki said and glanced on her watch. "I have to go. We are taking over for Hammersley this week." She added and Becca nodded.

"Fair winds then." Becca said and sighed as Nikki walked out of NavCom. Becca took a deep breathe and went in her office. When she entered in office she was surprised seeing how much paperwork has been waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not at hospital?" Peter asked from doorway of her office.

"Lauren kicked me out. Crew will visit her and she doesn't want to me and Spider pick a fight." Becca said. "And I see that this paperwork has to be done." She added.

"Sorry for that. I hate paperwork and for that I have an assistant." Peter said.

"You know what? If you haven't been my boss I would kick you with something now." Becca said and Peter laughed.

"I know you would." He said laughing.

"Stop laughing or I will become tempted to hit you." Becca said but must laugh too. "Thanks for being there with me yesterday." She added.

"There is nothing to you thank me. And I still think you should take a day off. Get some rest. Last day was a hell for you." Peter said.

"No thanks. I will stay here and do my job." Becca said.

"Ok then." Peter said and started to walk out but stopped. "Yesterday before I got a call from NavCom you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Peter added.

"Did I? I can't remember." Becca said and sat for her table.

"What do you do after work?" Peter asked.

"Going to see Lauren. Why?" Becca asked.

"I thought are you up for a drink?" Peter said and Becca looked into him.

"Yeah why not?" Becca asked and smiled.

"At Fabio's in 8 pm?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Becca said and her smile drop down when she saw someone out.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"You must be joking." Becca said and sighed as one woman walked in her office.

"When exactly you thought to tell me that my granddaughter almost gets killed? I had to found out that over news." Woman said.

"Sir meet my mum, Josie Brown. Mum this is my boss Peter Tomaszewski." Becca said with sigh.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: one more chapter is here. Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Peter said and walked out of office very quickly.

"So?" Josie asked.

"So what?" Becca asked. "I didn't to get you worry and I didn't even think that it will get on news. Lauren is fine. She will need a lot of rest and long recovery." Becca said.

"Yeah I know that. I went to hospital first." Josie said.

"So what did you ask me then with your so?" Becca asked.

"I was interested what is going on between you and that guy who went out of your office." Josie said.

"He is my boss and a friend from my past." Becca said.

"A friend?" Josie said and looked into her daughter.

"Yes he is my friend. And my boss. And I won't let myself again in something with him..." Becca started but stopped herself on time.

"Again?" Josie asked.

"Well we had some short affair before, but it was about 18 years ago. It was nothing." Becca said not realising that better thing would be that she shut up ASAP.

"18 years ago?" Josie asked and looked closely into Becca. Becca raised up and went to feed fish in aquarium.

"Yeah. It was short thing. Nothing important." Becca said avoiding to look into her mum.

"And from that short thing you got Lauren?" Josie asked.

"No..." Becca started and looked into her mother.

"He is Lauren's dad isn't he?" Josie asked. Becca shock her head. "Rebecca?!" She added.

"Leave me alone!" Becca said and started crying. Josie came over and hugged her daughter.

"Oh honey." Josie said. "You don't have to answer me on question." She added.

"I almost lost my daughter. I am on end of my nerves. I betrayed my friend with sleeping with her husband. And now I can't look her in eyes." Becca said crying. "And I need my mum's hug very very much." She added as Josie hugged her again.

"Sometimes you should put down that gard of yours." Josie said trying to calm her daughter.

"I know, but when I do that I get hurt." Becca said.

"But that is beauty of risk. You have to risk to be happy." Josie said and Becca looked into her mum.

"You think?" Becca asked.

"I know. And now go home and tonight go with him on that drink. Past should be left in past." Josie said. "I am going to see Lauren." She added and went out. Becca sighed. How she should leave past in past when her past is always present there?

...

"So when I will get results?" Peter asked over phone.

"Depends how lab is doing it. And depends of how much examples they have." Swain said and sighed. "Sometimes it needs months to get results. Maybe you should just try again to talk with Rebecca." He added.

"I have tried. Twice. And always same answer. That Lauren is not my daughter." Peter said and sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Then you don't have another choice than to wait a DNA test results." Swain said. "I have to go." He added as he ended a call.

Peter sighed. He really needed to know that truth. Otherwise he would get crazy. He looked on watch and sighed. He decided to go home and change himself out of that uniform. It soon would be time to he met with Becca at Fabio's bar.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you liked it. Review please. Tell me your ideas too.**


End file.
